Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Sakurai Ryou is shocked when he finds that his mother has given him a T-shirt that says "Kiss me, I'm Irish" to wear to Basketball practice. He is even more shocked when he gets a Kiss from Touou's Ace, Aomine Daiki.


Kiss me, I'm Irish.

OoOoO

Ryou fidgeted in his seat, his eyes glancing at the clock that hung on the wall above the chalkboard. Today was the last class, before it was time for practice.

Today, Ryou was also determined to get Aomine to come. The apologetic boy slowly looked over at his team mate, frowning just a tad when Aomine yawned loudly.

He sunk lower in his seat, his eyes still watching Aomine's every move. Usually, when he yawns like that, especially at the end of the day, it meant that 1) He was going to go home, or 2) He was going to the roof to take a long desired nap, and ultimately in the end; skip practice.

His eyes darted to the clock, the ticking almost seemed torturous as the minutes slowly passed.

Soon enough, the bell rang. Students happily got up, brushing past the boy who murmured apologies to the passing boys and girls. He quickly caught up to the taller tanned basketball player, biting his lip as he stared at him.

"A- Aomine-san..." Ryou uttered, his fingers gripping his duffel bag that he usually brought to practice. The taller boy paused, and turned around, his gaze lowering. "Ah, Ryou." He greeted coolly, hands shoved inside his pockets.

"Pr- practice?" Ryou squeaked, hands shaking with the urge to say he was sorry. The blue haired boy arched his eyebrow, a smirk finding it's way to his face. "Hmmm, maybe later." He said, patting Ryou's head as he left the boy.

"I'm sorry!" Ryou called, turning away to run towards the gym. In record time, he was there, and already heading into the locker room to change into his gym clothes. He shyly greeted everyone, mixing in apologies as he went to his corner. He silently opened his duffel bag, peering inside. He pulled shorts out, putting them to the side as he dug through his bag for his t-shirt. He frowned, grabbing the fabric and yanking it out. The shirt was not his usual white shirt with a basketball in the middle, but it was green. _Green._

He curiously read the letters on it, tilting his head to the side. It was obviously in English, as his thoughts rushed to put the words together.

English was a language they had to take at least once, so he knew just a little (Didn't get that far in that class yet). He knew the first letter was a K... i, s, s... Ryou stared in shock at the word. '_KISS!?_'His eyes widened, as his voice cracked as he tried to form words. He kept reading, even though he had a feeling that he did not want to...

M... e. Me... '_Oh God._' I... I'm... I, r, i, s,... h? He put the words together, and his jaw dropped, staring at the shirt. '_Mother must have put this in here this morning!_' He pouted, tears pricking his eyes as he stared helplessly at the green shirt with a four leaf clover in the middle.

He briefly wondered why his mother even had a 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' shirt... because he knew that he, nor his mother or father, was Irish. '_Maybe she's playing a cruel prank on me..._' He whimpered, his shaking as his grip on the shirt tightened.

"Ne, Sakurai," Imayoshi patted Ryou's shoulder, startling him. He thought that he was the only one left in here...

"I'm sorry!" Ryou cried, balling up the shirt behind his back as he faced the Captain. "Eh, why?" Imayoshi asked, adjusting his glasses. "I just wanted to know about Aomine-"

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I tried to get him to come but he said maybe! I'm sorry I'm so weak..." Ryou bowed as he babbled, his fingers clenching the emerald green shirt.

"You don't need to apologize so mu- wait, he said maybe?" Imayoshi stopped waving his hands, letting them fall.

"Ye- yes... I'm sorry." He stammered, lowering his head.

"Hmm, well, hurry and change, then. We're starting off with stretches." Imayoshi motioned for the shorted boy to change. He paused, noticing that the apologetic boy continued to stare at the ground with minor interest.

"I can't..." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"What? Why not?" Imayoshi frowned, hands now on his hips as he waited for a reasonable answer. All he got was an apology.

The Captain sighed, and cracked his knuckles. "Sakurai. You're a good guy, and I didn't want it to come to this, but..."

Ryou's eyes widened, taking a step back. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me because I'm so weak!" Ryou shook, the back of his leg hitting the bench, making him clumsily fall into a sitting position.

"I don't want to change you, but if I must, I will."

"No! Plea-... _EHHH_?!" Ryou stared up at him, eyes still wide from shock and his mouth hanging open. He furiously wiped at the tears that threatened to drip as he pouted up at Imayoshi. "I'm sorry... I'll change." He mumbled, shoulders sagging.

Imayoshi smiled eerily, nodding his head. "Alright, we'll all be waiting." He said airily, making his way out of the locker room, leaving Ryou alone in the silence.

He few moments later, Ryou did as he said he would, pulling his pastel green shorts on with ease.

Slowly, he took his white shirt off, gently folding it on top of his bag with his other part of his uniform. He took the emerald green shirt, pouting at it. He put it on, staring at it in embarrassment.

Ryou slowly exited the locker room, poking his head out to survey the gym. "Sakurai! Quite taking forever and help me stretch!" Wakamatsu yelled, motioning to the floor beside him.

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, and immediately ran over. "I- I'm sorry, Wakamatsu-san!" He bowed as he sunk to the floor, getting ready to help the older boy stretch.

"Tch," Wakamatsu paused, staring at the younger boy's t-shirt. "Sakurai, what does your shirt say?" He questioned, squinting at the foreign letters.

"N- nothing! My mother did my laundry.. and must have gave me this shirt as a joke..." He muttered, sinking lower to the ground. "Just tell me what it says!" Wakamatsu huffed, his finger poking into Sakurai's chest.

"I- it says-" Sakurai was cut off, feeling a sudden pair of warm chapped lips against his, and at the same time, an arm sling around his neck, resting heavily on his shoulders.

Beyond the spiked blue hair, Ryou could see the clearly shocked and red face of Wakamatsu, and hear the collective gasps of his team mates echo in the gym. The offender pulled away, a smirk present on his tanned face.

"Ao- Aomine-san!" Ryou cried, his face turning a million shades of red as he smacked a hand to his mouth.

"The shirt says 'Kiss me, I'm Irish'." Aomine chuckled rather darkly, his arm still hanging loosely off Ryou's stiff shoulder.

"Aomine! You bastard! Don't just go kissing other people like that!" Wakamatsu yelled, already standing on his feet, face contorted in rage, although the blush was still on his face.

"Ahhn? You're just jealous you didn't have the balls to do it first." Aomine frowned, standing up with a lazy stretch. "Anyways, that's all I came to practice for. Have fun." He said, not bothering to cover his mouth as he yawned loudly.

Silence followed after him, the whole gym staring at the door he departed from. "_I'M SORRY_!" Ryou's panicked voice echoed loudly, all stares immediately turning to him.

OoOoO

Ryou is so friggin Adorable~~~ I love him to much.

But yey for Aomine/Ryou~~ And ever-so-slight Wakamatsu/Ryou!

What compelled me to write this was my brother playing Grand Theft Auto. Weird, I know. But he stole this green sports car, reminding me that it was St. Patrick's Day. _By the way- _Happy St. Patrick's day, everyone~!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
